


A Change of Wardrobe

by ShadeWriter13



Series: Change of Wardrobe [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Expansion, Other, mental change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: Eager to try a new tactic on winning Sonic's Affection, Amy gets a new perceptive when a mix up in shipping occursWhy yes this was inspired by the meme that is this twitter post; https://twitter.com/SPEEPSHighway/s.....95118183788549 A tad late on the meme but hey better late than never I suppose.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat
Series: Change of Wardrobe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674451
Kudos: 8





	A Change of Wardrobe

The quite day was broken by a blast of sound and a rush of wind. A blue blur rolled past as a pink figure tried to keep up. 

“Sonic!” Amy cried, almost out of breath, “You can’t keep running forever!” 

“I really don’t need to just long enough.” Sonic thought as he sped up and left the girl behind, kicking up a dust cloud that left her coughing. 

“COUGH You... COUGH will marry me some day cough SONIC!” She hacked out as she gave up the chase and started to go home. 

That’s how it had gone for a while. Amy chasing Sonic, he making excuses or distractions, and then peeling out to leave her. He cared yes, he wouldn’t have saved her so many times otherwise, but he never wanted to take the steps to being a couple. Amy grumbled as she neared her home, the sun starting to dip below the horizon, before she noticed a package on her doorstep. 

“Oh, sweet it’s here, it’s finally here!” she exclaimed as she picked it up and went into her house, slamming the door and making her way to her bedroom. A few weeks back when surfing the net, she found a boutique website that promised it’s clothing line would ‘change your world’ and lead to ‘finding your love returned’. 

So, Amy had gone and bought a rather lacy lingerie set to help her confidence and maybe give her an edge in seducing Sonic. After all he was still a guy, so she’d play to appealing to that male vision. Too bad she didn’t have a figure like Rouge, all boobs and ass. Or even Blaze’s figure; while not stacked and even smaller than herself, the cat had a certain air of appeal to her. Probably due to her princess/guardian nature helping her stance.

Regardless she had her edge now and it was time to open the box, take it out, and try…, it… on? 

“WHAT IS THIS?” Amy shouted as she held up a spandex outfit with a heart chest plate. How on either did she get Rouge’s spy outfit from her order? Throwing it on her bed she quickly grabbed her cellphone and called the bat.  
“Heeeeeeeeeello~ you’ve reached Rouge how can I…” the voice went in a flirting teasing tone before Amy cut over it. 

“ROUGE did you steal my package! Why do I have one of YOUR OUTFITS!” The hedgehog asked, “Either give me back my clothes or refund me you…”

“Amy Amy Amy, calm down dear.” Rouge replied keeping her tone the same but adding a sense of calm to her voice, “I didn’t steal anything. Well, not this time.” A chuckle came over the line as Amy rolled her eyes. 

“No Pinkie, slow yourself down. I know you chase after Sonic but you shouldn’t rush to conclusions. As it so happens…” Amy’s phone pinged with the sound of an image received and she check it. Rouge had sent a picture of a box with a pink lacy outfit in the packaging. “I had ordered a customized outfit for myself and I got this cute little thing in return. I was about to send a message along to the shipping site but...” 

“But that mystery has been solved hasn’t it.” Amy weakly admitted, facepalming herself. She felt pretty embrassed about the whole thing. 

“Right okay sorry sorry, my fault.” The hedgehog started, “I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat. Do you think you could…?”

“Nope”. Amy paused for a bit, and had a put-upon confused look on her face. Had the bat just curtly said ‘No’? But before Amy could do anything the Bat continued. 

“Aims dear.” Rouge said, using a playful nickname Amy disliked, “I am more than willing to exchange our packages, but tomorrow. There’s a job I’m on tonight that I really should be getting ready for. I simply opened my package to make sure it was right.”  
“But but but…” Amy stammered but Rouge cut her off. 

“Amy, this outfit is for Sonic right? You’ve chased him for so long, I’m sure if you haven’t found something or someone else to chase till now it can wait a day. What’s the worst that can happen?” The bat explained. Rouge was an annoying woman at times but something today made Amy just lose her frustration. 

“Right... right. Hey…, thanks Rouge. I needed a breather.” Amy muttered. 

“Not a problem. I’ll see you later.” With that the Bat hung up and left Amy alone to stew. 

Well the thief was right. Amy wasn’t going to rush over to Sonic after putting on the lingerie anyway. He was off to do a mission himself with Tails. Some late-night training or something. No Sonic wouldn’t be back till tomorrow. So, all she had to look forward to was a simple night at home with the only bit of excitement was trying on her new outfit. But now all she had was Rouge’s suit. 

Amy rolled her eyes and went about her evening, shoving the suit back into the box. She spoiled herself with a night in; home cooked meal, romantic movie to watch, even some ice cream as the hours passed. Still, throughout it all her mind drifted back to Rouge’s outfit from time to time. She wondered how it would fit her frame, skin tight as it looked would it be loose on her given Rouge’s size? The thief had said it was custom ordered, what had she asked them to do to it? Such questions passed through her mind as she tried to enjoy her night, always nagging at her and eating away at her will. 

After a bubble bath, which helped to sooth her muscles after chasing Sonic and washing away the dust she still had part of on, she was looking for her PJs when she saw the box right where she left it. It seemed to glare up at her from the bed, as if taunting her to open it. And before she knew it, her hands had opened it and had the material in her hands. 

“Well…,” she said out loud to no one, not even herself, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to try it on at least once.” 

She brought the Outfit over to her full-sized mirror and posed with it, seeing how it would look on her before putting it on, seeing if the gloves would fit her arms and if the leggings were the right size. Amy didn’t see the appeal of it herself given her body type but the material felt good against her skin. And so, she started to slip the black outfit on. 

It felt soft and smooth but also tough, as if reinforced with something else. Given Rouge’s occupation it made sense for it to have some sort of hidden strength. After both feet were in the outfit, she started to shimmy it upward. As she did so she failed to notice her feet slimming down and as she pulled the outfit higher, the change spread. Her legs changed to curvy but strong muscles, shaped by acrobatics rather than running. Passing her hips, they widened to fill up the outfit, her butt doubling in size and stretching against the material. Amy coo’ed a small moan as she felt the friction between them, understanding more why Rouge wore something like this. 

Her waist twisted inward, taking on an hourglass appearance. Well half of one, the top didn’t match her new bottom. Before she could she begin to process anything, the hedgehog reached over for the heart breast plate and fastened it into place. A jolt of pleasure ran through her chest, and each heartbeat her breasts grew. With each wave of growth, the flesh jiggled and sent more waves of pleasure through Amy. She moaned and grew flush, her face turning red with arousal as she passed C cup, and went well into D size. 

Part of her tried to bring her hands to her chest, another part questioned where her arms were. Glancing at them through half open eyes she saw her hands were putting the gloves on, her limbs reshaping as she did so. The muscles rippled sending shockwaves up her arms till they reached her shoulders which remodeled themselves to be slenderer than before but also have the strength to carry her new weights. Her arm muscles had also changed as well for when she moved them, they seemed more fluid than before and her fingers more deleterious. 

“All the better for picking locks. Wait…, This is… a dream. It has to be right?” Amy muttered as she took a step or two backwards hoping to sit down but she felt her foot enter and then get sucked into something. Looking down she saw one of Rouge’s boots on her leg, already form fitting to the limb. On reflex she took her other foot and put it into the other boot which seemed to fit perfectly. She blinked at the fact they seemed to pull themselves up her legs and continued blinking. Something was off about her eyes as they watered up and felt itchy.

Amy quickly made her way over to her mirror again not realizing that she already had seemingly gotten used to walking on her new legs and the heels of the boots. Rubbing her eyes to clear them up she noticed that her green eyes had taken on a different color. Not too far off though but they were closer to teal now. Then her skin and hair started to itch like crazy causing her to start scratching at it. As she did so she saw what was happening to her. Her pinkish color was for lack of a better term, being ‘scratched out’ taking on a darker magenta hue. And that wasn’t all, her face started to see make up form on it; a little blush on her checks, longer eyelashes and a teal eyeshadow to match her eyes. It wasn’t alone as her lips were coated with lipstick of the same color. 

After the itching passed, Amy waited for a few minutes while taking in her new self. She was wondering if anything else would happen or the changes were done. As it stood, she looked very much like Rouge, or at least a hedgehog trying to cosplay as her. She turned from side to side to get a better look and her new flesh moved just like the real thing. She took a few steps back to check her balance and while everything flowed well enough, she couldn’t help but sway her hips with each step.  
“Well now…,” Amy muttered, “This isn’t what I expected but it does feel…, Oh so good.” She finished as she took a handful of a breast and felt up her ass. It certainly felt real as her fingers sunk into her skin. Just the right level of give without being flabby.  
“A girl could get used to this now.” She thought as she started to pose in front of the mirror taking on more and more provocative stances. 

“Well now this wasn’t the show I was expecting. Thought I’d be dealing with a bit more panic, though I suppose I’m a tad late.” A voice came from behind her. Amy spun around and saw Rouge sitting sidewise on her window sill. The hedgehog for a moment thought to cover up but another part of her told her to proudly flaunt her new body. After all, it rivaled the treasure hunter’s own. And so, she put her hands on her wide hips and stepped a few feet forward, swaying her hips and putting enough effort on her steps to make her boobs bounce with each one. 

“Okay, fine. You caught me.” Amy quipped, looking Rouge up and down, taking in how the moonlight lit up her curves against the night sky, “I tried your outfit on but I wasn’t aware you booby trapped them. I’ve heard of stealing someone’s look but you basically gave it to me. And what can I say, I do wear it well.” She said, not noticing the teasing tone creeping into her voice. 

The thief giggled as she got to her own feet and moved closer to the hedgehog, taking the same swaying steps as her counterpart did. Rouge was usually the center of attention but Amy couldn’t take her eyes of the bat; her curves, her brilliant eyes that shined like gemstones, her lips covered in that ruby color… wait a minute. Amy tried shaking the thoughts away in her head as Rouge spoke. 

“Oh this old thing? Just some tech I picked up from Eggman one day. Converts the wearer to a physical copy of whoever’s DNA is keyed to it. That was the idea at least, try to make someone into a Sonic proxie and turn them evil. But as you can see,” Rouge pushed forward to the point their chest plates dinked of each other, “I made my own adjustments.” 

“So what this was your mission? To turn me into you for a night of what?” Amy asked raising an eyebrow.

“Can’t see the big picture can you honey.” Rouge said with a shrug, “Always chasing after that Sonic of yours and never taking time to enjoy the night life. I couldn’t let a girl spend all her time running after a guy that only wants her as a friend. So, decided to give you a little bit of spice. And well, who else is spicier than moi.” 

“I do feel ready for a night on the town” Amy said with a grin as she took another step forward, pushing their chests together. Rouge smirked and took another step forward as well, pushing their bodies against each other.  
“Well now maybe a night on the town and later on we’ll see what kind of night in bed you can have.” The bat smirked. 

“Mmmm, I’d like that.” Amy breathed out, hinting of a promise for later. “But for now, what shall we do?” 

“There’s a gem exhibit I know of. And sonic is away…” the thief started.

“The Thieves will play. Besides you need to show me how to move like this.” Amy said heading to the window and taking a leap out. 

Rouge got a full eyeful of Amy’s bottom before it disappeared from view. Exit was good and landing sounded great as well. Everything seemed like it was going to plan. The suit had changed Amy to be like herself and with a bit of tinkering, from a seduced intern that would never tell a soul out of embracement, it changed her mind to be a tad more… ‘free thinking’ shall we say. Such as thinking gems were ripe for the taking and that Sonic as an object of affection was so beneath her.

“Oh, don’t worry blue boy.” Rouge said to no one, pausing to tip a picture of Sonic face down on the night stand, “I’ll take good care of Amy. Besides, I’ve always been told I was narcissist for being so in love with myself. So why not love well, Me. Who else could keep me anyway?” 

That said, Amy was going to get a night full of training and experience. On the streets and rooftops, and in the silky-smooth sheets. Maybe Sonic would read about it in the paper tomorrow, or when the two would take a crack at the Master Emerald.  
Either way, the night was sure to be one not to forget.


End file.
